colores de la mente
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: Era el peor paseo de la vida, estaba aburrida, la arena la confundía y el calor la sofocaba, en definitiva había sido mala idea ir con zuko y ella empezaba a ponerse de mal humor, y una toph de mal humor era lo pero que podía haber. "¿como le explicarías los colores a una chica que jamas ha visto nada?" zukoxtoph


**Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, esto lo hago por simple entretenimiento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colores de la mente**

 _one shot_

Era el peor paseo de la vida, estaba aburrida, la arena la confundía y el calor la sofocaba, en definitiva había sido mala idea ir con zuko a buscar a aang, pero que podía hacer, él ya había mostrado su nulo interés en iniciar una conversación. Pero ella empezaba a ponerse de mal humor, y una toph de mal humor era lo pero que podía haber.

Con un ligero movimiento de su tobillo, logro que la arena se hundiera un poco, de manera casi imperceptible, para hacer tropezar a zuko, el chico la volteo a ver, y pudo percibir la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la joven maestra tierra, decidió no darle importancia y emprendió su camino, toph no satisfecha con su pequeña travesura decidió continuar, y aunque no pudiera ver la cara de zuko, podía sentir como iba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco, lo cual le encantaba. Toph no contenta aun, decidió dar el golpe final y con otro movimiento de pies y manos hizo tropezar al maestro fuego de tal manera que fue a dar al suelo.

Y al maestro fuego se le acabo la paciencia.

-¡qué diablos te pasa! –Grito de manera furiosa- si no has visto estamos muy ocupados buscando a la única persona capaz de derrotar a mi padre y detener esta guerra y tú te pones a jugar-

-que parte de "chica ciega" no has llegado a entender, no puedo ver, pero el que estemos buscando a aang, no significa que tenga que ser aburrido, te la has pasado de mal humor todo el rato, y estoy aburrida.- toph se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba zuko – distráete un poco "chispita" hablemos de algo-

\- en primera no me digas chispita- zuko comenzó a caminar de nuevo – y en segunda no sé de qué quieres que hablemos. No es como si se me ocurriera algo de la nada- el príncipe de la nación del fuego se detuvo el sentir que la joven dejo de seguirlo. Pudo ver su cabeza gacha y un leve rubor.

-bueno- dijo algo tímida, algo completamente raro en ella.- hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, de hecho es algo que quiero saber desde siempre- zuko la miro confundido-podrías explicarme… que es el color.

Zuko se quedó sorprendido.

-no sé a qué te refieres- le contesto aun confundido.

-o vamos,- exclamo la joven maestra tierra comenzando la marcha a lado de zuko.- tu sabes, como es el color azul, dicen que de ese color es el cielo, de qué color es la ropa que traigo, es muy estresante que digan ",mira qué color tan bonito tiene el cielo", o "mira qué color tan bonito de rosa" –

Zuko se rasco la nuca un poco confundido

-me temo toph que no podría describirlos, no hay manera de darle una característica a los colores- toph bajo la cabeza desilusionada- pero mi tío siempre me decía que los colores transmitían sentimientos y emociones, incluso decía que algunos podía recordarle un olor, pero no sé en qué…- se detuvo al sentir la mano de toph tomar su brazo y con una gran sonrisa

-eso es, ¿qué es lo que decía tu tío de los colores?, podrías explicármelo y yo lo relacionaría con algo -exclamaba toph- así poder saber a qué se refieren.

-está bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?- toph se quedó pensativa unos segundos, era difícil decir que color si jamás los había visto.

-el azul- dijo finalmente- katara dice que es el color del agua y del cielo.

-cierto-afirmo zuko- mi tío decía que era el color de la sabiduría y la lealtad, ayuda a relajarte e inspira confianza y sensibilidad, me dijo que también era el color de la sanación, y que por eso solo los maestros agua pueden usar su elemento para curar-

-ya entiendo, ahora se por qué a katara le gusta tanto el azul, es como si me describieras su personalidad.- cerro los ojos, e instintivamente relaciono las vibraciones de katara con lo que había dicho zuko, en definitiva le daban la misma sensación.

-sigamos,-continuo zuko poniéndose una mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa.- mi tío me dijo que el amarillo y el naranja eran muy parecidos, ya que ambos daban alegría, sin embargo el naranja te daba alegría material, y el amarillo espiritual, que te dan una sensación de optimismo y atracción, además- no pudo evitar reír al recordar- mi tío dijo que el naranja es el color del hambre, así podría decirse que le va a personas alegres y con un gran apetito- toph no tardo en relacionar las vibraciones del sokka con lo que le acababan de decir. Y al igual que con katara, sabía que la descripción le quedaba como anillo al dedo a su amigo de la tribu agua.

-el blanco es el color del inicio y del cambio, es pureza, salud y vitalidad además de inspirar confianza, - toph pensó en cuando conoció a "pies ligeros", y a pesar de su hostilidad hacia él, fue, y es lo mismo que siente cuando esta junto a él.- el rosa es el color de la intuición, es el amor hacia la vida, se podría decir que es algo tierno y lleno de cariño,- toph se sorprendió al pensar instantáneamente en Tai Lee, porque a pesar de que han sido casi nulas las veces que le toco estar cerca de ella, la descripción era ideal a sus vibraciones.-el negro es el coloro de la fuerza y el misterio, te hace sentir imponente y poderoso, sin embargo es el color del miedo y algunos dicen que de la misma locura.- en este caso zuko recordó a su hermana, y ahora entendía el porqué de su temor, azula era exactamente igual al negro, imponiendo temor a todo el que se le cruzaba para sentirse poderosa y ocultar el miedo que sentía ella. Ahora solo podía sentir pena por ella.

-zuko- lo llamo toph- te pasa algo, de repente te quedaste callado- le cuestiono intrigada.

-no, no pasa nada, sigamos. El gris es un color neutro y algo insignificante que no causa gran impacto en la gente, personalmente me causa tristeza ese color.-toph pensó en la novia de zuko, y aunque si bien jamás la había visto, por lo que los demás contaban de ella, ella era totalmente gris.-por ultimo está el rojo, es el color del amor y la pasión, expresa fuerza y energía y te obliga a mantener la atención en él ya que acelera nuestro ritmo cardiaco y la actividad hormonal, se podría decir que es el color en el que pensamos cuando amamos a alguien.- toph recordó los latidos del corazón de aang cada vez que veía a katara, o los de sokka y suki al estar juntos, en definitiva esos eran los latidos que pertenecían al rojo.

Al contrario de lo que zuko pensaba, toph no dijo nada, y después de un rato de silencio, decidió voltear a verla, esta se hallaba con la mirada fija en el piso y el ceño fruncido.-¿crees que te ayudo?- pregunto finalmente no aguantando el silencio de ella.

-zuko, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? -dijo finalmente. Zuko se quedó pensando seriamente.

-el verde, el verde es mi color favorito, mi tío decía que era el color de la naturaleza y que relaja los nervios, y que las personas que usan ese color tienen el autoestima alta, son analíticos y necios y no les gustan los cambios, ahora que lo pienso a ti te queda perfecto ese color.- dijo por fin zuko evitando mirar a su compañera.

-¿en serio lo crees?- pregunto la chica.

-claro, por algo lo usas siempre que puedes.- fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.

-te recuerdo que son los colores del reino tierra, y por eso mi ropa es así, pero de ahora en adelante le diré a katara que toda mi ropa sea verde-toph sonrió, por fin había hallado un color que la identificaba a ella, pero al analizarlo más detenidamente, la sensación que describía zuko con relación al verde, era la misma que él te daba cuando lo conocías más a fondo. Sonrió al pensar en lo parecidos que eran.

Siguieron caminando buscando al avatar hasta que se hizo de noche, pronto todos se reunieron, al parecer ninguno había tenido éxito al encontrar a aang.

-se de alguien que nos puede ayudar- dijo finalmente zuko al ver que a nadie se le ocurría una mejor idea.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa para recoger sus cosas. No podían dudar en un momento como ese. Mientras katara ayudaba a la maestra tierra con sus cosas no pudo evitar que la invadiera la curiosidad.

-toph- la llamo, la chica hizo un sonido con la boca para darle a entender que la había escuchado- entonces… ¿cómo te fue en tu paseo "cambia vidas" con zuko?- pregunto finalmente.

\- se podría decir, que junto a él, estuve al rojo vivo.- dijo simplemente aunque con una pizca de picardía. Era demasiado pronto, pero ella sentía que su corazón empezaba a tornarse rojo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, esta historia anduvo rondando mi mente desde que vi este capitulo, además de que shippeo a esta pareja desde que vi la serie por primera vez, y es que ambos se parecen tanto, y la inspiración llego de pocahontas x3 quien lo iba a creer. Gracias por su tiempo y me encantaría que dejaran un comentario, son los que alegran mi día**


End file.
